Cherry's New Adventure
by Aoi's Neko-o
Summary: What Happens To Japaness and Otaru When The actions at the end of the 4th chapters are over? Chapter 5 up!
1. My Heart

Howdy! This is my first time writting a fic in English so I wish everything will went okay... hope you enjoy by reading this... and please... if you read.... don't forget to REVIEW... it's my only motivation to keep writting and i like making interactive stuff... so please suggest to perfect my Fic! Enjoy! n_n  
  
Note: italic word for feelings and bolded might be use for highlightning the character who's talking or to highlight the emphasis of a word and well.... you know what normal font is used for....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe SMJ and will never be able to do so! Maybe if i had a million dollars but that's pretty too much for me so i give up and start making fics instead of helplessly work  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Narrator: It's night... and the only sound you could hear was the soft wind hitting in the leaves of the sakura trees... everyone in Kasahara's apartments are sleeping deep.... that includes Otaru, Hanagata, Old Gennai, Lime, Bloodberry.... Yes... everyone's in peace... no worries.... Japaness has been invaded by a whole new peace Era... undisturbable... almost to perfection.... but in the darkness of the night.... in the growling and barking of the night dogs and the meowing cats a little marionette is laying on a tree in the middle of a park located not to far from Kasahara.... Cherry....Her hair and Ribbons are moving with the soft wind caressing her cheeks  
  
Cherry: gee whiz! It's cold out in here... but i just can't manage myself to sleep.... i feel weird... after all this time... even when i share wonderful moments with Lime, Bloodberry and of course Master Otaru... i feel... kinda empty... loneliness have taken me over... i just can't figure out why am i feeling this way ::Puts her hands on her chest:: Maybe i have lost my hope with Otaru.... maybe i don't feel good knowing that Lime is always who gets the best part.... Ah...Cherry... you're being selfish... Otaru haven't taught you that.... But.... Otaru is always the one who tell us what to do and how to be.... What about my heart...? what about me? I'm a marionette... yes... but that's not excuse to be always receiving the information over and over and over again with no end... ::Sighs:: You're out of your mind Again... come on Cherry... go back to where you belong and do what you have to  
  
(What about me??)  
  
Huh...? What was that? Was that my.....?  
  
(What about me??)  
  
Agh...! what do you mean by that!?  
  
(Why don't you recognize me? I'm your heart...)  
  
You mean my female circuit...?  
  
(That's not what i ami am your heart.... the one who take your decisions; the one who regulates your feelings... the one who make you feel,cry, be happy or mad.... That's me.... but i'm not gaining the respect i really deserve...)  
  
What...?  
  
(Cherry... you're letting yourself manipulate....and as a heart... i have to warn you to be able to do what you want and what you really have to)  
  
But i feel happy the way i am.... i am able to be near Otaru and share feelings with my sisters and...  
  
(Shared feelings? What about YOUR OWN Feelings?)  
  
My... own feelings...?  
  
(Yes... aren't you tired of being Hanagata's Center-of-the-Comment when it comes to the food you prepare...?)  
  
Well...um... I...  
  
(Aren't you tired of never having the time you reward for working like a machine all the day for yourself?)  
  
Yes....  
  
(Don't you want to start over away from all the pain it causes just to be one of the three...?)  
  
What?  
  
(You are free of doing what you want to do... all you need to do is to delete all your memories from the past and live like a whole new person... a normal person... like everyone you see walking around wandering and full of joy and free of having what they want and nothing to worry and nothing to feel tied to...now there's just one thing you have to do..... it has to be YOUR choice.... it's personally yours.... Are... you up.... to the challenge?)  
  
Narrator: Cherry's mind was full of a standart life... but her heart was the one talking now... this choice had to be taken by her... not from anyone else... she will ask no advice from Master otaru nor her sisters, nor old Gennai, no one.... just Cherry.... and no one else...for instants... Cherry kept rewinding her most beautiful moments around with the people she loved.... they were lots.... but none of them made her completely happy... no one was able to make her feel Joyful, to fulfill her... none of them.... none of them could... She sighed dissapointed of seeing this...  
  
Cherry: I... I am up for the challenge... I have never got the chance of doing what i really want and i really desire to be a whole new one and be able to find the one who can make my life be like the one of a normal people...  
  
(Now Leave the rest to me...)  
  
Narrator: Cherry could feel something warm around her whole self in that cold night in Japaness. She could fell the heat of really having a heart... the cold weather was insignificant compared to what she was feeling inside... it was undescriptible... couldn't tell with bare words...it was nice... but frightening...good... but unknown... Right at that moment Cherry started walking back to Kasahara's apartments... and went right straight into Otaru's apartment... sighed....took some of her stuff (Including that rice tub) and started packing it in a small suitcase she found around (Obviously something Otaru used to use or still uses) when she was done...went around looking at all her friends... passed through where lime was sleeping looking her with a saddish smile on her face....  
  
Cherry: Take Care of Otaru... i know you can....  
  
Narrator: Then passed through where Bloodberry was sleeping...  
  
Cherry: I always wanted to have a couple of those ::Giggles quietly::  
  
Narrator: Then paseed through where Otaru was sleeping...Cherry hesitated....  
  
Cherry: Impossible.... you and I were never meant each other... my heart clears mi vision and i have nothing to do here... anyways i want you to keep being what you are... and live your life like i've never existed  
  
Narrator: with those words.... Cherry slowly slided the door of the Kasahara's apartment and let the Faith and her heart take the wheel of her own life  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
How was it? Don't think it's over... there are still lots of things prepared for this fic and if you have the time to review it... please vote... i'll Call it INTERACTIVE CHERRY...  
  
Help me decide which route will cherry take by voting on one of the six big countries.... the winner of the INTERACTIVE CHERRY Will be Cherry's next spot! Ja, Ne! 


	2. Darkened Morning

Title: Cherry's new Adventure.... Second chapter...  
Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
Rating : G stands for General  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Saber Marionette J and will never be able to... just taking their characters to bring out this fic  
Author Notes: This might be my worst fic I've ever made... and it is the one with less reviews... but hey.... I like it the way it is and I will keep updating it for the ones who really enjoy looking this kinds of fics! Okay??  
Summary: This chapter will be centered to "The rest of the team" without Cherry  
  
*-*-*-*--*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Narrator: Act 2...  
The consequences of starting over....  
  
It is morning... Kasahari's apartment is waking up with some terrible news...  
As the wind of the morning and the cold of yesterday's night start to mix becoming a frigid breeze Old Gennai and the gang is gathering at the apartment where Otaru was... when he, and the rest of the group arrived they saw Otaru and Lime and Hanagata too...  
  
Otaru was speechless... he just didn't know what happened last night  
Otaru: I cant believe this... I didn't hear any noise... there was no Racket... and she's gone  
  
Lime was just standing by Otaru's side. As usual... she was asking lots of questions to Otaru... but Otaru himself was unable to answer this kind of questions... it was simply unbelievable...  
  
Hanagata... well... something weird was happening with him... He was astonished... he was used to react to other kind of situations... but he never expected that... nor even from Cherry... He was used to shout... but today... he just couldn't believe what he was hearing...  
Hanagata: But... I can't believe this happened to her... I mean... wow!  
  
Otaru: No one in here could actually explain what's happening here  
  
Old Gennai: Otaru! What's the big problem in here... please tell us...  
  
Otaru Scratched his head  
Otaru: Oh... I just can't believe this... I've been saying this for hours since I woke up and didn't see Cherry around... she...is gone...  
  
Comments started to make echo all around Kasahari's apartment...everyone was just too... confused... It was almost impossible for Cherry to be taken away by a gangster... she was just too strong for them... and besides, Otaru couldn't hear any noise when she was sleeping... that was just impossible... no one could believe that... Otaru even thought that she was gone just because she wanted to... but she always left notes if she was leaving... this seemed like a no answer mistery...  
  
Otaru shook his head  
  
Old Gennai: We must look for her all around Japaness if necessary...  
  
Otaru: And we'll try to call Baiko and Tamasaburo...  
  
Lime: Where's Cherry Otaru...  
  
Otaru sighed  
Otaru: Nobody can be sure by now....  
  
Narrator:Right about that moment, Bloodberry woke up... and still confused of Why didn't Cherry attend to where whe was and shouted: "Bloodberry you punk! Wake up already! You've overslept enough! Do you have the idea of what time is it!?!?"  
  
Bloodberry:What a nice day eh, Otaru-Kun? Where's that little?  
  
Narrator: Bloodberry slowly started to turn off the teasing speech because of Otaru's sadness and looked at him worried  
  
Bloodberry: Otaru... what's the matter with ya  
  
Otaru: We have no idea of where can Cherry be...  
  
Lime: She left without leaving a note...  
  
Otaru: She didn't leave... maybe someone captured her...  
  
Bloodberry: But, Otaru... we're passing through a peace era... No one would really like to capture her... Wow... what a big problem we have here...  
  
Otaru: I'm not gonna surrender... I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna make pay whoever took her, Lime.... Bloodberry... could you try looking for her  
  
Lime: Sure!  
  
Bloodberry: Don't worry... we'll find her...  
  
Both Lime and Bloodberry run in search of her and disappear in the horizon  
  
Narrator: By this time, everyone was looking around for Cherry... in no much time all Japaness was awared of the terrible loss that meant for Otaru; Lime and Bloodberry had already circumvented Japaness a couple of times without success while Otaru, Old Gennai and the whole gang were going door by door... building by building... business by business in search of her with the same results... nothing. At all...  
Time passed... really passed everyone was thinking the fight was over... some of the ppl in the gang started to surrender when the sun was starting to set off... Only Old Gennai, Otaru, Hanagata, Lime, Bloodberry, Baiko and Tamasaburo kept in the search... but it was kind of useless the sun had already disappeared so they had to surrender the search by now and these 7 gathered at Otaru's apartment at the end of the day to discuss about what was happening... this was starting to become an out-of control situation  
  
Otaru: I can't believe this! We tried our best and there's still not a little info about her...  
  
Old Gennai: This is kinda creepy... no one would ever think Cherry is gone...   
  
Bloodberry: we've been living one day withouth her and we already miss her... Nothing's been the same since she's gone... and she's only been gone for some hours...  
  
Tamasaburo: Our best material in Marionette searching have failed too... we can't come out with a better idea...   
  
Baiko: We're helpless this time... we're sorry... we don't know what can be happening... even though we have scanned all Japaness...  
  
Lime: Maybe....  
  
Narrator:Everyone stared at Lime waiting for her sentence to finish.... But she was hesitating on "What if they don't like the comment?" But it was her opinion and she had to make her count...  
  
Lime: Maybe she's not here in Japaness... she might be somewhere around Terra II  
  
Narrator: Everyone stared each other because of Lime's comment... there was some kind of sincerity and worriness in Lime's comment that made it very valuable...  
Everyone was bounded with a new hope... but Searching all around Terra II was way too hard task... if Lime theory was right... there are still 5 countries to look in... 5 wide countries...   
  
Otaru: I'll start looking around tomorrow... so I'll better pack  
  
Bloodberry and Lime: We are going with you....  
  
Baiko, Tamasaburo, Old Gennai and Hanagata: We are too  
  
Otaru silenced them all...  
Otaru: no...  
  
Everyone in the room shocked...and almost respond in a chorum "Why?"  
  
Otaru kept looking at the table as his hair covered his face...  
Otaru: She's my marionette and it's MY individual duty to look for her  
Lime: But Otaru...I  
  
Otaru: No... Lime... I want nobody involved into this... and that means no one... I know I almost never ask for something for you all... but this time I want this favor done: I want nobody following me this time... I swear I'll bring her back... but I want to do this all by myself because.... Well because I know that's what she would really want... Try to understand my request this time...  
  
Everyone stared each other for a few seconds... then they turned back to Otaru once again  
  
Old Gennai: Okay Otaru.... I won't follow ya  
  
Baiko: But that if you have any problem you have to keep in mind that ... we'll be there to asist you  
  
Tamasaburo: Always remember that we'll be there.... You just have to call...  
  
Bloodberry: I understand this kind of situations... sometimes I'm so stubborn... but I'll resign  
  
Hanagata: I just want you to be happy Otaru... heh.. maybe I behave like a child... but right now I know that would be useless... I really want to help you on your search... but I don't want you to be mad at me so I'll give it up too  
  
Lime: Otaru....  
  
Lime and Otaru Stared each other for some seconds  
  
Lime: Find my Sister soon... otherwise I'll start missing you...  
  
Otaru Smiled  
Otaru: Don't you worry about that Lime, I'll be back in no time... I'll think like Cherry does and will find her soon  
  
That was a real big mistake... Cherry was not thinking like Cherry used to think.... Her heart was guiding her to new paths that she would have never imagined   
Otaru Packed and left the next day... she was wondering if he would go to New Texas or Romana... Unluckily for him... none of these countries were hiding Cherry...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


	3. Born to be wild?

Title: Cherry's new Adventure.... Second chapter...  
  
Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating : G stands for General  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Saber Marionette J and will never be able to... just taking their characters to bring out this fic  
  
Author Notes: Well... after some time without updating it's time for me to sit on the desk and dedicate some lines to my dear Cherry in this fic.... i thank all of your reviews out there... that keeps up my job....  
  
Summary: 1st Day without Cherry.... Waking up on...Garthland  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cherry: Night.........  
  
Yes.... it's night again... the sun has hidden, and this matter have caught Cherry out of her plans...  
  
Cherry: Walking..........  
  
She can't be sure.... She might have been walking for the whole day since she left.... her feet was really soring.... but now she was sure miles away from home.... from her past.... from her life....  
  
Cherry: .........  
  
The wind was blowing softly.... it was blowing the same way as it was when she left... but that fact was almost unimportant to her by this time....  
  
Cherry: I'm like the wind... no one can see, but there it is...  
  
It was very dark for her.... she was feeling starving for the first time and she felt like walking through broken glass, her hair was hiding her face and some dirt spots smeared the pink kimono of hers.... her big accessories on her head were feeling hurt so she took them off and threw them away...  
  
Cherry: My past shall dissappear....  
  
Past memories were entering and exiting her mind like a merry-go-round.  
  
Dizziness caught her surprised but there was nowhere to lay.... she kept walking for 15 more minutes till the time she could find a lonely bench. She sat in there. Motionless. The wind kept blowing her hair and some tree leaves flooded the place all of a sudden, like if they were waiting for her to arrive...  
  
Cherry: Have i.... done the right thing?  
  
Cherry started to hesitate as she found what she was doing sort of useless and pointlessly  
  
Nowhere to stay and nowhere to go, no one to help.... nothing to do....  
  
Her sight was becoming blurry.... it was about time.... she was finally resenting what almost 24 hours of walking caused to her self  
  
She stood there until she closed her eyes and silently slept as the night went on and the wind blew as well over her purple-ish hair... tireness had finally taken her over on that lonely cold night in the middle of a place she wasn't sure.... she could have used her radar but she was way too exert to do such thing... so she just stood there to see if rest could help herself  
  
Morning.......  
  
The chirp of the birds and the tapping of the walking shoes in a cloudy- gray morning made our little marionette wake up.... she was feeling warm and slept like she never had before.... she had realxed a lot more and was very pleased with her sleep.... she almost didn't notice what kept her warm that night  
  
Cherry: *blinks* huh? Wha--?  
  
Cherry finally realizaed that she was covered by a white furry blanket which covered her whole self and the whole bench as well.... it was very cold from the outside and warm from the inside.... it was fancy. She took it and folded it.... as she was doing so... she noticed some initials engraved to it: AC  
  
Cherry: Thinking What can this thing be from….? I better find whose blaket is this, but first I have to figure out where am i… I have to…. Eh?  
  
She looked around to find a fortress she have seen before… it was dark pitch blue… she remembered all of a sudden as quick thoughs got in and out of her mind in a bare second.  
  
Cherry: Thinking Ga-Garth-Garthland……  
  
Yes, indeed the little marionette landed on Garthland after exactly 27 hours of walking without any stop with light… the lonely ghostly-like place was now a plaza in the middle of a Garthland's marketplace there was crowded, but Cherry didn't manage to see anything.  
  
Cherry Thinking Heart? Am I meant to find my happiness here? Do you really think i…. Will find what I need…. Here?  
  
Still there was no response for her deep inside…. She sighed  
  
Cherry: How am I supposed to know… I'll just live like…. Like if I were a normal girl… that's it…  
  
Cherry smiled…. Her smile was different this time… it showed a completely new life like there were nothing to worry about… she was still dirty, that made her feel a little embarrassed but it was fine… she thought.  
  
She spent some hours there and some others over there. She was oddly having fun by herself…  
  
She ended up when dusk was falling in a Bar  
  
YES! Our sweet marionette has ended up in a Karaoke Bar…. It wasn't that bad I mean… it was not like bars are used to be…. It was a clean neat bar….  
  
Cherry: Bartender… lemme have another Root Beer  
  
The bartender started taking a cold mug and filled in then slided the mug to where Cherry was….. she sipped the foam of the surface of the Tar and sighed contentedly. There soon were some people arriving to the bar making a noisy annoying Racket, Cherry turned slowly to see some faces she have met before  
  
IT Was tha Japoness Gang….  
  
Cherry: Thinking What are they doing right in here!?!?  
  
Gang Man 1: We're Looking for Cherry-Sensei…. Do not hide it! Show it at once!  
  
Cherry: thinking Why does this always happen to me…. But………..  
  
The Japoness gang had a hard time looking for Cherry when she was right in front of them…. Maybe without those big spheres she was almost unrecognizable…. That gave her some time to think about the recent situation  
  
Cherry: Thinking Let's analyze this…. I do not have to worry no more about my past life…. These guys aren't that bad…. Being a Gang leader could be the real happiness I'm looking for… ahh I don't find anything wrong in giving it a try  
  
Cherry took a big chug over her rootbeer as the Japoness gang members were still looking ridiculous searching for her all around the bar… she cleared her throat  
  
  
  
A mug hit to the wooden bar was heard all around so hard that there was silence for a little secons and everybody turned to look where a little girl was standin up her chair with a mug of rootber in her hand…. The Gang members recognized suddenly and their eyes glitteres as the girl turned around face to face with them. The members started running towards her  
  
All Japoness Gang: CHERRY SENSEI!!  
  
A stopping hand froze the all of a sudden… it was Cherry's hand the one stopping them  
  
All the members stood in astonishment as Cherry chugged the rootbeer away from her mug  
  
Cherry: What a pity….  
  
Cherry: thinking This gotta be really funny…. Good stuff  
  
Gang member two: But… Cherry… you…  
  
Cherry: You mean I don't remember you all?  
  
Gang member two shutted as she guessed her thoughts  
  
Cherry: How could I Forget you all…. I owe you all a favor and I wasn't able to repay for your services… You're such good friends come here and have a sit I pay y'all a round (Don't ask me where she got the money from)  
  
The Japoness Gang felt Joy….. not joy, but JOY! (Can't Fight against it Aoi)  
  
They all sat around Cherry, Two by the left and two by the right side of her…. They all had exactly the same as Cherry and Cherry, well she just had some more Rootbeer (She still can't have real beer, she's still Cherry)  
  
Cherry: What all your names are?  
  
Japoness Gang member 1: Proudly Loud Suboshi!  
  
Japoness Gang member 2: Proudly Rikimaru!  
  
Japoness Gang member 3: Loud George!  
  
Japoness Gang member 4: Silently but firmly Hanako  
  
Cherry stood silent there for some seconds  
  
Suboshi: Sensei! What….  
  
Cherry: SHUT UP!  
  
All the four members gasped….  
  
Cherry: What kind of stupid names are those? You need better nicknames than those  
  
Rikimaru: But… Sen….  
  
Cherry: Shut up When I'm talking!  
  
Rikimaru: …..  
  
Cherry: You all don't get it, Do you? If you really want prestige you have to look for awesome and cooler names.  
  
Hanako: Suggest us….  
  
Cherry: Points Suboshi You'll be Sushi!  
  
Suboshi: *sweatdrops* H-Hai….  
  
Cherry: leers and growls at Suboshi You don't like it huh?  
  
Suboshi: nervous Sushi fits me Perfectly Ma'am!  
  
Cherry: Grins, poins at Rikimaru You'll be RickyMartin Latino  
  
Rikimaru: Hai…  
  
Cherry: pointing George You'll be Jorgito Texano  
  
George: How did you know I was from new Texas?  
  
Cherry: Oh Joy! Does it really matters?  
  
George: Not at all!  
  
Cherry: Pointing at Hanako…. That suddenly reminds her someone…. Something? Ummm er… you stay like that till new advice  
  
Hanako: Hai.  
  
She chugged down the rootber left on her mug and stood up heading for the exit of the Bar, All the Members of the Japoness Gang became confused  
  
Hanako: Where yo going Cherry-Sensei.  
  
Cherry: Night has just arrived… it's time to make things rumble in Garthland  
  
Cherry Grinned and the Gang became Joyful as the left their tars in the bar and run over to the exit to catch up with cherry  
  
All Members: Chorum Yes Cherry Sensei!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Cherry Had finally met the Gang on Garthland…  
  
Could this be What Cherry is really meant for…  
  
Once a Cute Maiden, Now a Tuff Gang chick?  
  
To be Continued. 


	4. Showdown at the Electric Plasma Core

Title: Cherry's New Adventure

Chapter: Four

Rating: G stands for General

Genre: Anime/SaberMarionette J

Spoilers: Absolutely 0% 

Disclaimer: Saber Marionette J mine? No way! Not even close guys... Even i wish i could but that's another story.... okay, i do not owe it.... got it? But there's something i owe in here and that's the story...So please don't use it for self-profits purposes, K'?

Author Notes: Oh well.... here i am again. Dedicating some lines to this buried in the sand fic.... this fic isn't abandoned, it's just that i havent had my time to get it right... and i apologize about that

I want to thank the Cherry fans for following this fic, do remember, if there's something to correct or you think it deserves it... please do not hesitate in Reviewing my story... it lifts my self esteem a lot

Okay, i think i've said enough, let's get this thing going

Summary:Second night Without Cherry at home.... the Japoness Gang is back to action in Garthland, and they're blasting off the peace of the place....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Narrator: Night.... yes... night has fallen once again over Terra II This might have been the third night Cherry has passed away from home.... miles away from it.... in a different country... in a forbidden place to stay... }

The comments around and the noise and the desperation around the citizens of Garthland has increased considerably from two hours till now.... lots of noise and chaos have been raised.... and for the greatness of that chaos.... it was sure a record time... 

We see now a big crowd around a Restaurant near the downtown of Garthland...there are lots of whispering and noise around.... from here.... we can hear something like this

Citizen 1: Who could have done such a thing like this!

Citizen 2: Wow... i didn't know how good were the robbers nowadays

Kid 1: Mommy, what's happenning...?

Mom: It's nothing Jimmy, let's get going...

Narrator: and as the sound went by, the police arrived and the investigations started, we go now to the darkness of the alleys.... to the place no one will suspect.... to the place no one will went through due to the dark and scary they are... there.... right there is where the real burglar is having fun...

Let's get closer to one of the alleys.... we hear some noise.... party noise

Sushi: Oh YEAH this is living the life to its fullest

RickyMartin Latino: It's quite good! I never thought i'd live to feel this full

Jorgito Texano: We all have to thank the chief

Hanako: Now, now, calm down guys... the chief is having rest...

Narrator: all the gang members look at Cherry's place... she's looking awful... her hair is unbrushed and has no head accesories no more.... her kimono is still spilled with lots of stuff...and so is her face....

RickyMartin Latino: i wouldn't waking her up....

Jorgito texano: But... we have to... it's still... ***looks at his wrist to see the hour* uhh... anyone has a watch**

Hanako: *Looks at her watch* 9:36 pm

Sushi: Wow... i didn't know it was THAT early.... however.... we have to wake her up in order to help us manage the next hit around

RickyMartin Latino: You go, Sushi

Sushi: Are you nuts!? You go...

Hanako: I think you should go Jorgito Texano....

Jorgito Texano: Me?? Why not you...?

Hanako: Well... because i...

Sushi: Order!.... let's make a deal.... we ALL go...

Hanako: Sounds Reazonable....

RickyMartin Latino: I agree

Jorgito Texano: i do too...

Narrator... they all turn towards Cherry.... they all gasp in astonishment

All: Where did she go....!?

Narrator: They couldn't imagine that Cherry was right behind them all with an assassin sight She took a dee breath before she...

Cherry: YOU BUNCH OF WORTHLESS PUNY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!

All: WAAAAAAAAH Cherry-Sensei!

Cherry: ***Shaking head* tsk tsk what am i gonna do with all of you... now listen well Japoness Gang... we might have succeeded once but we need to stay on the ground, not let ourselves get carried away... we're attacking soon in this night, but we have to have goo timing and incredible guts**

*Hanako raises his hand*

Cherry: Yes? What is it Hanako

Hanako: What's our next spot....?

Cherry: ***Grins* wait and see guys...**

Narrator: all the Memebers flinched at Cherry's grin.... she walked through and stared at the feast they had when hit on the restaurant early this night....

Cherry: This one goes further than what we just did.... this is indeed gonna be good stuff guys

Narrator: All the gang stood up and followed Cherry... she climbed to the roof of the building that was in the alley.... she stood there under a beautiful red moon. The shade could be seen from far far away.... it was like a neat picture got out from an album of best shots

Soon The whole gang reached her.... she still stood motionless.... she felt her heart pound away from herself... her eyes were lack of any bright.... she felt like something soon was about to happen... she shook his head and the bright to her eyes returned... then smiled...

Cherry:Okay dudes.... here's the plot... we're hittin' down the electric plasma resource in Garthland

All: What!?!?!?

Cherry: As you all know... Garthland gathers most of the Electric Plasma of the whole planet.... if we get to switch it off for real... they would take them too much to restore it... that will be the ultimate mischief

Sushi: This will affect us as well...

Cherry: ***Approaches Sushi*** Do you live in a particular house....? Do you have any established place to stay?

Sushi: ***nervous sweatdrops*** Ehh... no... no... i think i don't...

Cherry: ***turns to the rest of the memebers*** Do any of you have somewhere to stay as well??

The rest of the members: NO SENSEI!

Cherry: ThenWhy the Heck whould we worry about what it happens to the electric plasma resource

RickyMartin Latino: She's right! Let's rip it down!

All but Cherry: Yeah!!

Narrator: Cherry folded her arms and smiled pleasantly... she stood there to give some more directions and headed to the Electric plasma plant of Garthland...

Border limits of the Plant 

Narrator: A coupple of guards cover the front door o the plant... they're the typical big fat useless guard that stands there just to see if he can hatch something out of the chair... Cherry and Sushi Can Easily knock their heads off to a silent sleep

Unluckily for them... one of the guards could push that Down-the-desk-big-bright-button that activated a silent alarm to the Detectives and cops

But they weren't aware of it... and they kept going down to the core of the plant

**Detective's lair**

Narrator: a Fat man entered to someone's office

Fat Man: Hey Astarot! Something is strucking the Electric Plasma Plant

Astarot: What the...!?

Narrator: Just in that moment, the lights went down

Astarot: now they're fast.... tell me Gudo, do they have any relationship to the ones that hit on the restaurant early this night?

Gudo: ***lightning a candle* the only relationship we've got is that they were both five... the members of the gang... it's very probably for they to be the same guys**

Astarot: i'm going to stop them myself....

Gudo: You gotta be crazy Astarot.... Don't do such a dumb thing like that....

Astarot: Cops won't stop them.... they need a real lesson... something that would make them never forget it

Gudo: But think about it... you're alone against five of the few people that had accomplished the mission of creating a chaos in garthland

Astarot: Well... i guess they'll meet the one that will acomplish the mision of chilling away the ones who acomplish the mission of creating a chaos in Garthland

Narrator: Astarot... this weird guy took his coat and went out from the window.... Gud could do nothing but see and wonder how could he beat the situation... as he let the candle be blown away by a sudden breeze that got into the office throught the window

It was 10:00 am

***inside The electric plasma plant***

Cherry and the gang were taking a ultra-brief rest at the top of the core...

Sushi: This was great! We made it.... without this plant, almost half of the planet is lack of energy

Jorgito Texano: We sure got the hit of our lives

Narrator: A Shadow Appeared

???: And probably the last hit you will do... Gang

Narrator: Every member of the gang... excepting Cherry Turned to see the shadow... he was Astarot.... the guy at the office some minutes ago....

Astarot: looks like your luck has ran off away...

Narrator: Every memeber excepting Cherry Again put up in their fighting stances and a battle was unleashed.... however he did not take too much tiime to beat one by one's asses... they all fell out of battle and then there were just Astarot and Cherry; Face to Back

Astarot: And you must be the gang leader....

Narrator: Cherry turns to see face to face Astarot, He gasps and looks at her in astonishment.... matter that interests Cherry and gives her some kind of advantage

Astarot: Y-You....

Cherry: what? Am I that famous! I think i should be thankful... and i guess you know that now...

I...Cherry... the Gangster Marionette will be the worse nightmare ever fallen down Garthland

Narrator: Astarot was way too confused and this way it was no match to her... she could easily beat him up and then started walking away grabbing each member of the gang and taking them in her back... however... she could not stand turning around and see that body in the floor.... motionless... that made her feel touched

Then her heart pounded again... she took tha blanket she got early that day and wrapped it around him

Cherry: Gomen ne.... but if you mess with Cherry You may meet your destiny...

Narrator: And with those words, Cherry walked away the darkened electric plasma plant

To be continued...

**-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	5. Lights out!

Title: Cherry's new Adventure...

Chapter: five  
  
Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating : G stands for General  
  
Disclaimer: All things related to Saber Marionette J and stuff like that are absolutely out of my concern, no, i do not owe them but i'm just taking them for some time to bring out what this is... a fic... i do owe this story, don't steal it.

  
Author Notes: Been working really fast lately, i've been updating CNA and LMNES in matter of weeks... it's a new record time, however... i want to thank all the readers to  take their times and spent some in  reading this thing... sit back, enjoy what's about to come

  
Summary: Transition Chapter 2: We'll see how things affected back the rest of the population in Terra II, we see that due to the importance of the plant The gang ripped off, it was a worldwide chaos brought to life...

Good point to take: I fired my narrator Early yesterday (See LMNES 6) and so... due to the happennings i hired Yumeji as the new narrator...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*

*Flashback on the Plasma Electric core of Garthland*

Cherry: Come on! It's the time! Do it!

*RickyMartin Latino, Jorgito texano and Hanako hit their weapons against the core of the plant in Garthland... a deafening sound of metal clinging is heard*

Sushi: Run away... let's go to that roof

Yumeji: Hardly, All the gang, including Cherry run for their lives as the sound and trembling was becoming higher and higher at the time... they all reach the roof, panting, huffing relieved... they all turned back to see rewardly what they have just done, all of them were smiling as electric sounds and more trembling came to scene.... suddenly a big blast was heard and seen a big puffly dark purple cloud raising with the wind of the night... damn... it was enormousthe cloud almost filled all Garthlands environment... all the country became out of light... no energy... at all!

But meanwhile... there were othe happennings at the same time... when the lights ran out...when the darkness filled Garthland... nobody would have known that even japoness ran out of light since the plasma source of theirs were sponsored by Garthland... let's get even deeper inside Kasahari's apartments were all the population of the place was becoming puzzled

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hanagata's apartment

We Can barely see Hanagata in the middle of his dinnertable due to the lack of light, however he's making too obvious the fact that he's trembling scared out... he screams like a girlie as he goes out of his own apartment and knock himself with Gennai and then both fall to the floor...

Hanagata: Gah! Have you seen that, ol' man!?

Gennai: Indeed i have it's way too odd...i took off my plasma register device and found absolutely no records of activity...

Hanagata: yes yes... i know that, cut the crap... we gotta see if there's everything okay in Otaru's apartment

Gennai: But Otaru departed two days ago

Hanagata: Lime and Bloodberry are still in the place... i gotta go see if they're okay...

Gennai: and since when do you care?

Hanagata: looking to the floor Why... i know i'm kinda cranky sometimes... but Otaru left me somthing to do while i stay here and i want to make him happy even if it takes me to be nice with my worse enemies... my competitors... i gotta make him happy and i gotta go there!

Yumeji: and saying so... Hanagata stood up and with a bit of desorientation, he started running to where he thought it was Otaru's apartments, he missed two times but the third one was the charming...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Otaru's apartment... minutes before Hanagata's Arrival

Yumeji: We here find Bloodberry caressing Lime's head in the corner of the living room... no wonder how they finished there... but they were there, Lime was sooo scared... she was freaked out and she was having an emotional crisis... she was crying... somthing like this had never happenned to her before... 

Lime: Crying loudly Bloodberry! What's happenning!? Tell the light to come back! You're strong you can make it come back, can't you??

Bloodberry: now, now... i can't make such a thing but...

Yumeji: Lime cried out louder than before... unchained... her dark green eyes and her huge tears shone with the moonlight that was coming out the window

Bloodberry: Hey, hey! Slow down baby... here... there's nothing i can do... but if we stick together there's nothing that can happen to us... and i won't leave you alone

Yumeji: Bloodberry's touching words managed to calm Lime a little but still she was sniffling and sobbing...

Lime: promise?

Bloodberry: smiling in the dark promised.

Lime: I want Otaru... He said he was finding Cherry in no time...

Bloodberry: thinking That little pink Marionette! Why'd she left like that!? Why can't Otaru find her yet... we want you back with Otaru soon please!

Lime: Bloodberry? What's with you?

Bloodberry: head Shake it's nothing... you'll see that  he'll find Cherry and will be back in no time...

Lime: How can you be so sure?

Bloodberry: Well, we are both hoping...

Lime: Ne, Ne? What's hope ?

Yumeji : Bloodberry wasn't that patient to bear Lime's stupid questions... but it was a dark night and there were no lights... so she didn't wanted to make things worse... she briefly smiled

Bloodberry: Well, hope is a feeling down your heart that somehow keeps you up waiting for something to happen...

Yumeji: Lime smiled brightly as she leaned in Bloodberry's chest, she was feeling relieved she had someone looking down for her... and she was hopeful that Otaru would be back, Bloodberry kept Caressing the head of a more-calmly Marionette...

Bloodberry: whisper Otaru, where are you? We need you...

Yumeji: Just then... Hanagata shadow appeared out the main, door... Bloodberry growled at the stranger and Lime was fast asleep...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Somewhere in New Texas

Yumeji: We here find Otaru walking to nowhere in the middle of a place he has never been before... right about then it happenned... most... not all of the buildings started to shut off the lights... matter that puzzled Otaru in his way.. also some of the lights that illumiated the sidewalk poofed away with no reasonable excuse... Otaru somehow related this to Cherry...

Otaru: Puh-lezze... she couldn't have done such a thing like these... it's not her style... better stop thinking dumbly and start looking for her... she must be here somewhere... i gotta go and ask Joy.

Yumeji: And so... Otaru started making his way to Joy's but he was still way too far from finding her... he was still not losing any hope of finding her here... Meanwhile

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kasahari's Apartments/Otaru's apartment

***WHAM, AAAAAAAGHH***

Yumeji: These two sounds simbolize Bloodberry beating up the shadow out the apartment and Hana being hurt by such hit and falling to the floor, however... Bloodberry quickly realizes her mistake and gasps in surprise

Bloodberry: Hanako! I--- Ah... gomen! I didn't know you...

Hanagata: talking to himself Okay... keep it cool... don't lose it... you gotta stay on your nerves... easy, easy boy... you won't get mad... not at all... even if they're trying to disturb you... trying to destroy you...

Bloodberry: Done With the show?

Hanagata: Yeah, are you two okay? Nothing Happenned eh? Any ideas of what happenned? Nobody hurt? Uh?

Yumeji: Lime appeared back Bloodberry and was showing a groggy smile... hanagata gasped 

Lime: Ne, Ne Hana... were you worried about us two ?

Yumeji: This statement made Hanagata almost lose it... but instead of shoutting out loud... he started blabbering and saying weird things... until both Hanagata's and Bloodberry's sights matched them and stared for quite some annoying seconds of silence... Bloodberry got confused after that and was the firs to blush, followed by Hanagata...

Bloodberry: What do you want you punk?

Lime: Don't be a meanie on him... He was worrying about YOU and me....

Yumeji: Lime's statement made both blush even more...

Bloodberry: Okay! Thanks for worrying but you gotta go home and stay there till lights come back again so... go... go back...

Lime: NO! Don't do that! He migh get scared... what do you say if we let him stay the night... he'll be alone and fearful... but here... he'll have nothing to worry about! Whaddya say Bloodberry Shall we? Huh? Huh?

Yumeji: Bloodberry was cornered... She couldn't be so mean, could she? He shouldn't be a big problem, should he? So... why was she so worried? Why was she so nervous? Why...?

Bloodberry: Well uh... um... I...

Hanagata: No, Lime... I know i will be a hindrance in here... so... why should you two bother... now now. I'll be okay back to my apartment... there's nothing you should worry about... really... now.. if you excuse me... i gotta go back

Yumeji: Hanagata turned back... however... a voice stopped him from starting walking...

Bloodberry: No... Hana... Wait... if... it doesn't bother you... then it won't bother us 

Hanagata: You sure..?

Bloodberry:...... not at all... trust me

Hanagata:Turns back and smile okay... i'll be the man of the house this night

Bloodberry: To herself i doubt so... but it can't be helped anyways

Yumeji: And so... with the entrance of Hanagata in Otaru's apartment and the door closed behind, all the members of the apartment hopefully wait Otaru and Cherry's comeback...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Last thoughts...

Lime: Otaru... please... do not worry about us! We're fine! You don't have to worry... Hanagata's here with us and Bloodberry is helping too... take your time in looking for Cherry and bring her back safely... that's all i'm begging you... Daisuki....

Hanagata: This is weird... however... i'm wanting you back to me Soon Otaru-kun... please do not dissapoint me and bring that little marionette back... i know she can sometimes be meanie to me but i feel like everything is incomplete without her... do it for me....

Bloodberry: Weirdness taking me over Otaru... i miss  you... please come back to safety... please bring back my sister... i just hope you're okay wherever you are... and i hope that you're coming back in no time to have real fun together.. we're making a welcome back party to you.

Otaru: Guys, i haven't had much luck lately... i have no idea of where could she been... i've already tried New texas with no luck and i'm heading to Romana... it's sure gonna take long so please be patient Marionettes, Hana, everybody please... wait for me... Cherry... i'm going to find you... soon... i don't and never will lose hope...

To be continued

*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	6. Party High: Things Just get Started

Title: Cherry's new Adventure...

Chapter: six  
Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating : G stands for General  
  
Disclaimer: All things related to Saber Marionette J and stuff like that are absolutely out of my posession, no, i do not owe them, i don't even know who the author is, but i'm just taking them for some time to bring out what this is... a fic... i do owe this story, don't steal it.

  
Author Notes: Oh My! It has passed too much time... i can't believe i left it here.... but this is still not gonna stop me from keeping my fave marionette's story up and on its way to the end! It's not abandoned... i've just recovered from one of my most difficult moments... and i'm so determined to make up the time i've lost for good!

  
Summary: Chapter 3: No Data available....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

****

*Flashback of the Showdown Cherry – Astarot*

Astarot: Y-You...

Cherry: Ha ha ha... what's the matter boy? Why aren't you willing to come and get me!?

Blue: Astarot and Cherry were both at a very short distance.... Astarot had had already taken down his fighting stance and was more in a shocked stance... Cherry did not waste her chance.... and having her calculating moves and excellent reflexes made the work and stumbled Astarot down in a matter of seconds.... However... Cherry was very impressed since the person who beat up good her teammates were not willing to make her any harm...

Cherry: ***thinks*** He didn't even lay a finger on me.... baka.... why'd he do such a stupid thing like that!?

Blue: With such words... Cherry Started moving around her teammates and started picking them up and carried them in her back... but on its way of doing it.... she felt weird... she was wondering... she couldn't understand why he did such a thing like that... it was unconceivable... When he finished picking the last member up... she could feel her heart pounding away from her... it was painful.... yes... it was weird... it made her turn back to where she beat up Astarot good... the poundings grew higher... She put down the bodies of her teammates and took away the blanket she was covered by this morning... she started approaching him... little by little...

Cherry: What is this feeling.... why is it so painful and warm at the same time... it's so confusing!!

****

*Cherry reached the guy... man he has been beaten up good... she leaned in front of him and stare at him.... the punding of her heart was rising incredibly...*

Cherry: ***thinking*** Why... why do i feel this way? Why with him around? Why? WHY?

Blue: Cherry Left go a heavy sigh before covering him and conforting him with the blanket she's got earlier today...

Cherry: Gomen ne.... but if you mess with Cherry You may meet your destiny...

Blue: And with those words and an outstanding feeling... Cherry's shadow disappeared in the dark of an out of order electric plasma plant...

****

*Silence, black screen... Chirp of birds is heard*

Blue: Astarot is forces to open his eyes because of the raylights that had come out... Astarot felt warm.... it was comfortable... he liked the sensation it brought.... then he figured out... he's been covered with the blanket...

Astarot: I wasn't wrong.... she was her.... how confusing

Blue: Astarot looked at his watch... 4:45am...

Astarot: ***thinking*** Cops and stuff will be here in half an hour... i better be quick and get outta here and start a briefing on this... although i don't really think i'll have guts to... ahh dammit! Don't mix this and that....it's not the time... ***sighs*** 

Blue: Astarot stood up slowly as he took off the blanket he was covered by... he stretched it and there it was... a white blanket with three initials... ACH... he just stared there motionlessly... then he folded it and made his way back to his detective lair.. on his way he could see that the guard of garthland was already running towards the place of the disaster.... they passed by.... he was just walking dully... thoughts swirled around Astarot's mind as the sound of hard footsteps grew higher in his mind

I couldn't do anything about it...

Why.... why...?

It's shameless...

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! idiot!

Blue: Time passed way so fast.... but Astarot was way too lost in the middle of his thoughts... before he could even come back into himself... he found out that he was already at home.... his detective lair... he looked back at his watch and what he saw astonished him...

Astarot: What!? 6:15am!?!? I should put more attention to my way... gosh i can not believe this!

Blue: Gado came out of the main door of the lair... 

Gado: You better should believe it man. What happenned.... you were out all this time... you worried me... i thought you were done for sure... tell me buddy...

Astarot: Ah... i'm alright... i just... well i just... ***thought of Cherry...*** Aw! Hell! I just think i as way too overconfident... i sure overestimated them... they're such a gang to deal with...

Gado: Gimme more details man! Please!

Astarot: No...

Gado: Awww! Come on! Don't leave me like this... you gotta tell me what really happenned over there! 

Astarot: No...

Gado: You can't do this to me... you gotta at least give me an explanation to why don't you wanna talk about this to me... you're such a jerk...

Astarot: I'm taking this as personal, Gado. The things that hapenned at the electric plasma core are none of your concern... and i'm making up things by myself... so... you don't really need to know about this... you got that clear? Eh?

Gado: Sheesh! Man! You're way too arrogant when you want to be it...

Astarot: I did not ask for any comment... did i?

Gado: Okay, okay... no more comments i will give... but why don't you come in and have a good cup of cocoa to make you feel like if you were at home...

Astarot: That's kind from you... i'd love to...

Gado: Welcome back to where you belong...

Astarot: Yeah... thanks buddy

Blue: while the sour, soring flavors of losing were trying to be healed.. there were another places in where JOY was the main chance to celebrate and make things a big party...

Jorgito Texano: AWRIGHT BABYYYY!!!

****

*Jorgito Texano clasps hands with Hanako*

Hanako: That was sure a big strike... we... as a gang... had never had the oportunity of aiming so high

Sushi: We gotta celebrate at the bar tonight!!

Ricky Martin Latino: Yeah... we all owe this to the perfect lead of our gang leader!

All: YEAH!

****

*Looong Silence*

Cherry: Are you done with the show? It's pretty boring

Blue: Cherry was laying in the corner of the dead end alley where the gang were hiding all the time... she was wuth her head down her knees and had her hands wrapped around her knees... she was dully looking at the gang members... this caused them to get all nervous and sweatdropping.

Ricky Martin Latino: Why aren't you happy with the results of last night master?

****

*Cherry daydreamed in a second*

****

*beginning daydreaming*

Blue: Cherry found herself at home... she was in her usual clothes... she was at the kitchen and she was happily cooking dinner... suddenly... the main door slided silently... she could notice that... 

Cherry: ***Thinking*** Milord Otaru!!

Blue: Cherry then rushed to the door but what he saw shocked her...

****

*Daydream cut, back to reality*

****

*Cherry shook her head, the gang was still looking, after all... just a second had passed*

Cherry: It's not that i did not like it... it is just that i can't be the childish way you are.... you make me sick...

****

*Gang members exchanged sights to each other... they were such a shame... they all thought*

Sushi: We feel stomped Sensei.... we are sorry

Jorgito Texano: Sorry... we were acting so wrong

Hanako: Gomen... we will try no to redo it...

Ricky Martin Latino: WE feel sorry... please forgive us...

****

*Cherry smiled under her knees*

Cherry: You'll all have to pay my root beer at the bar party...

****

*Member looked puzzled at Cherry, the they smiled and answered back in chorus*

All: Okay!!

Blue: Back to the detective's lair... we find Gado and Astarot still on the main table... we're not sure... Astarot might already have had like 6 or 7 cups of cocoa.. and they were still talking... until...

Gado: No way! You are not being serious! Are you!?

****

*Astarot stared at Gado for some seconds.... some eternal seconds*

Astarot: Does this eyes lie?

Gado: But... but... but that senseless!!

Astarot: It's the only way...

Gado: It's not the only one.... it like... like if you were assisting your own suicide! You can't do that... you...

Astarot: *i**nterrupting*** Listen, Gado... if i don't do it... nobody will... and that's a matter of fact... so... why don't you resign persuading me...? I won't change my mind... so... you really should give it up, man

Gado: You're way too confident again huh?

Astarot: Don't worry... things are more planned than last time... i do know their moves now... so i have my plot for them

Gado: You have no shame... do you?

Astarot: I just have no fear of what can scare me

Gado: You know something... i somehow feel like if you would like to return for something... you've never been so determined in any other thing like this, i know you are hidin me something... and i know you are not willing to tell me about it but... buddy... if you think it's worth a try.... go fo it man... give it your best shot...

Blue: Astarot mind swirled through with a whole tornado of mementoes... What does he have to do with Cherry? Astarot chuckled and gave a grin at Gado...

Astarot: Oh man! You sure do NOT know me well, yet... i'm very disappointed... i'm not one of those persons who is filled with a revenge desire or stuff like that.... this goes beyond... you have absolutely no idea of what my plans are...

Gado: I just hope you come back in one single piece...

Astarot: Don't expect too much about that...

Blue: With such words... Astarot made his way out of the detective's lair... it was around 4 or 5 in the afternoon... 

Astarot: ***thinking*** Let's see... the bar should be at 2 or three hours from here if i keep walking at slow- mo so... i'll be there around 7 o clock.... the perfect timing...

Hours Passed.... And The Japoness Gang was on their way to the Chuchuluko's Bar.. lots of commotion were around... they were still alarmed of the hapennings at last night... they weren't awared that the persons right in front of their eyes... were the causants of all the disaster.... but... how could they... they were almost unrecognizable!! They were all in expensive suits and fracs... except Hanako which was wearing a dark Blue top and tight blue jeans... and Cherry which was wearing a delicious one piece night suit... they were normal citizens heading to a bar... they were... the elegant gangsters

6:30pm

Chuchuluko's Bar, East side of Garthland

We see the whole Japoness gang entering the bar... it was the climax of the place and it was about to get better but no one was aware...The whole 5 members got to the bar and ordered their best drinks... it was a karaoke after night and everyone was HAPPY... the place was full of itself and everyone was enjoying...

Blue: Sushi started to talk as he started drinking down his glass

Sushi: So... what could be our next strike San?

Cherry: Please a bit louder... thay couldn't hear you at New Texas

Blue: Sushi sweatdropped and continued to chug down his glass.... Hanako was the next to speak...

Hanako: Could you answer to his question, if it does not bother you...

Cherry: i am still thinking on that.... i'll give this place something they won't forget.... just to keep the touch

Blue: This alarmed the gang and i think it could have alarmed a reader... Cherry is out of character indeed.... her heart is drving her through new paths... the past Cherry's memories dimishes as the time goes by... the big question could be that could she ever go back to herself or keep it like this... Every member was giving randomly glimpses at Cherry as the Karaoke singers cacked around.... she was just smiling.... she was motionless... but still smiling...Some one was enough encouraged to ask

Jorgito Texano: Cherry... what keeps you so happy?

Cherry: The fact of being here...

Blue: the answer of Cherry left a big "?" on their foreheads...Cherry saw them dumbfounded... She thought "Bakas" but continued speaking... just to make his gang understand

Cherry: You just don't get it well, do you... you are SO blind guys... you have to live your life.... the fact of being here is wonderful.... just for being here... where we are... standing firmly... without any worries... happy... joyful... it's just a wonderful sensation... don'tcha think?

Blue: There was silence between the members for some seconds... then they start laughing and talking

Sushi: She's SOO Right!!

Hanako: Yeah.... it's impressive to see it that way... it's so cool... 

Jorgito Texano: Yeah... the way we live... the way we are or just DO the things...

Ricky Martin Latino: Yeah! Just Living la vida Loca!!

Blue: Cherry Smiled as they all clang their glasses in a brindis... then they chugged their glasses to the last drop... after it.... they ordered another round...and so passed the time through.... that was incredibly good stuff... music, beverages.... cool around.... bottles of tequila, a/c, valet parking, fluffy seats... etc, etc. It was a nice time.... but it hasn't reached it's peak yet... no... not yet....

6:55pm

Chuchuluko's bar entrance, East side of Garthland

Blue: Yes... Astarot has made his arrival... he was ready and all systems go...

Astarot: ***thinking*** She should be here... it's time to do it... okay...

Blue: Astarot entered the Bar... he quickly focused her

Astarot: Now things will reach its peak...

To be Continued.....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
